


Kitchen Fun

by RelarOfFire



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelarOfFire/pseuds/RelarOfFire
Summary: Kote and Bast have some "fun" in the kitchen instead of walking upstairs like the lazy bastards they are.





	Kitchen Fun

Kote had been in the kitchen for most of the late afternoon, cooking and cleaning to prep for the night time usual and the next morning. It was always easier to cook for the morning the night before, than to immediately start cooking only a short while after waking up.

The inn had been itself as always; a few people passing through the middle of no where, usual patrons, and the long silences between them as everyone went about their lives and day. Nothing had happened out of the ordinary, and the day was actually rather peaceful. Kind, if the word was dared to be used. But, using such words generally brought bad luck, so he used them rarely to describe a day.

“Reshi–!” Bast shouted, slamming the back door open as he entered into the kitchen from outback.

Kote flinched, looking to Bast swiftly, and dropping the thankfully not hot pot of stew on accident. The pot clanged loudly on the wood floor, sending soup, bits of vegetables and meat everywhere; including onto the two men. Standing silently, eyes closed from the initial impacts of food on his face and lack of several meals in one action, the innkeeper took a slow, deep breath. “Yes. Bast.” He replied sternly.

“Oh… I, um… Was that my fault?” He asked, innocently as possible.

“Yes. Bast. It was.” Kote sighed, slouching his shoulders and looking to the mess. “Great. Now I’ll have to make an all new stew for tonight. I don’t even know if I have any broths left for this either.” He complained, shaking his hands out and wrinkling his nose. “Good thing I just did our laundry yesterday.”

Bast moved into the kitchen, easily stepping around the liquid trailing about the floor cracks and trying to escape from the doomed pot. “I’ll help clean up, don’t worry. I didn’t mean to scare you, I just had something important to tell you!”

Kote pulled a rag from his apron pocket and crouched down, starting to clean up. “And what was so important that you had to barge in like that?”

Bast crouched down as well, opening his mouth to reply, but pausing. He looked puzzled, opened his mouth again, but stopped.

“Well?”

“…I forgot.”

“Then it wasn’t that important, now was it?” Kote retorted, justly annoyed. “You’re helping me make a new stew, no arguments. Be lucky I’m not making you peel beets.”

Bast frowned for a moment, “Alright, alright. I’m sorry, Reshi. I really am. I swear what I had to say was important. I’m sure I’ll remember in a minute.” Getting up, he found another rag and started to help wiping up the mess he had caused. “I really didn’t mean to scare you or make a mess. I am sorry.”

The innkeeper sighed slowly, picking up bits of chopped vegetables off the floor and into the soaked rag. “I know, I know. You just need to be more mindful, Bast. That’s all. This is a lot of food gone to waste.”

The fae pouted softly as he cleaned, already knowing what he had done. The extra reminders weren’t needed. But, of course, Kote would make sure he didn’t forget or would at least apologize two more times. Helping clean up, he and the innkeeper managed to wipe everything up off the floor and toss it into the sink or a bucket to be tossed later.

“There, all done.” Kote sighed, rubbing his lower back with a hand. “Now to start a new pot.” 

“Oh, you missed some.” Bast said, moving ahead to get whatever was left.

“Wh–?” Was all Kote got out before Bast had grabbed his chin softly and turned his head, licking a bit of cold stew off the innkeeper’s freckles cheek. With such an unexpected gesture, his face went a bright red, standing still and trying to process what Bast had just done.

Bast smirked, leaning back and tilting his head. “What? Did I break you already?” He teased, giving a light chuckle. 

“You could have used a rag!”

“But, that’s no fun, Reshi. Besides, I wanted to taste the stew you were fussing over. Not too bad cold, if I’m honest. Though it is best warm. only if I had left the stew to sit on your face a bit longer, especially now.” The fae teased further, still having a gentle hold on the human innkeeper’s chin. 

Kote huffed and cleared his throat, brushing the other’s hand away quickly and wiping the heel of his palm against his cheek. “Very funny, Bast. I hope you’re pleased.” 

“Not quite. But, I guess that can wait till later.” Bast said in a flirty tone.

Kote’s face bloomed red once more, glancing to Bast for only a moment, before looking away to try and start on making dinner. Again. “What in Tehlu’s name has gotten into you this evening? You’re more forward and flirty than usual. It’s almost embarrassing.” He said, trying to play off not being even slightly amused by the situation. 

Bast followed Kote along like a shadow, silent and smirking. “What? I can’t even be a bit more flirty with you when no one else is around? The inn’s empty; I checked. Well, at least, can hear better than you humans do. I already don’t get too flirty with you when others are around because I know how you feel about that. Besides, the women around here are only so entertaining. They live simple lives, you know. Not much to talk to them about or really fawn over besides their pretty eyes and hair for a short while.”

The innkeeper hummed in reply, gathering vegetables from baskets and cooling pots he had made himself. A few needed to be replaced due to cracking on the outer pots, but, such could be done next spring when it was more needed. Holding the vegetables in his arms as Bast talked, he glanced over his shoulder on occasion, trying to see what Bast was up too. “I’m sure you can have more than that if you didn’t always go for the ones who save you from trees.”

“Hey! That was once!” Bast retorted, offended. “And you know I don’t like heights… The apple tree was  _very_  high and the ladder fell over. I just needed some help down and she was already there. Not like  _you_  would have helped me.”

Kote laughed a bit, rolling his eyes and turning away from the pantry to set the vegetables on the cutting counter. “Oh, I’m sure that was how that all went. Through and through.” 

Bast whined pathetically and placed his chin on the innkeeper’s free shoulder. “Come on, Reshi! Don’t be like that. I said I was sorry for making you drop the stew, and I really am sorry!” 

“You can show you are really sorry by getting me some meat cut for this stew ready and getting the fire going again.” Kote replied, tilting his head away from the fae’s as he grabbed a knife to start peeling potatoes and carrots.

With a groan, Bast pulled himself away from Kote and went to do as he was asked. “You are no fun.”

“No fun zone in the kitchen.”

“You are an awful little man.” Bast grumbled, getting the fire going first. It was easier and wouldn’t take as long as having to pull out a slab of cold meat, chop it up into cubes, and then get water for the pot. Such an annoying process, but, he had to help out. 

A rare, and good happening came to the kitchen after a while of silence. Kote began to hum. Nothing too loud, but, it was enough to catch and just barely fill the small part of the kitchen he was occupying. It was soft and gentle, but carried an upbeat rhythm that would make someone dance if he sang out loud. Of course, he wouldn’t sing out loud, so humming was at least the best that could go on after losing several meals in one drop.

Bast finished chopping the meat and dumped water into the warm pot over the fire, cleaning his hands and smiling as Kote hummed. It was hard to not act on the rare and pleasant happening, trying to force himself not to comment about it.

Kote piled all the chopped and peeled vegetables easily into one huge mound, setting the knife down gently. “I need to find the salt and pepper. Bast, would you mind getting the… Bast?”

“Hm? What?” The fae asked suddenly, pushing himself off the part of the counter he had been leaning on and watching Kote dreamily. “Get the broths? I can do that.”

Kote squinted at Bast, before nodding and wiping his hands on his stained apron as he went to gather what he needed. Going back to humming, he figured Bast was just bored; as always when in the kitchen. Though, the innkeeper didn’t have much time to hum after he found the bag of salt, anda bag pepper corn to grind. Upon setting them down on the counter, he was scooped up against Bast, in a less than formal dancing position. “Bast–!!”

“Sh, keep humming.” Bast interrupted with a smile. Just to help, he began to hum as well, baritone voice trying to lead Kote to join in as well. Leading the small dance, he held Kote close and tried to be more comforting than anything else.

The innkeeper grumbled and huffed, but, indulged the fae in his antics. Not like he could fully argue with him; they were already in the process of dancing and there was no point in bickering. Some things were just better off done than complained about. The dance wasn’t that complicated either, just swaying around a bit in a small circle. So, honestly, there was nothing too complain about.

“Thank you.” Bast said lightly, going in for a kiss, but stopping. Right, Kote didn’t like being too openly affectionate, even when people weren’t around. Just in case. Clearing his throat, he settled for teasing instead, giving a quick kiss to the innkeeper’s cheek and a small forehead bump. 

Kote had been expecting a kiss, but what he got instead was… a little upsetting. Truly, it was his own fault for setting up such high boundaries and keeping stiff to them. But, in such a small farming town, it was hard to tell what people thought of such romances and interactions. “Oh…”

“Oh?”

“Nothing…” Kote replied, looking away lightly and pursing his lips.

Bast leaned slightly to try and be in the other’s line of sight. “Nothing? That tone doesn’t mean nothing, Reshi. Even I know that; hell, I know  _best_ … Were you expecting me to kiss you?”

He didn’t reply right away. Giving a small sigh and clearing his throat, he tried to push away the thoughts he was having. “No. Like I said, it doesn’t matter. We have a stew to be making.”

“Reshiiii.” Bast prodded, raising a brow.

Kote glanced to him, before looking away, face going a soft pink. “Perhaps I was… Perhaps I wasn’t.”

“All you have to do is ask.” Bast said in a sing song tone, smiling more. “Ask and ye shall receive!” 

Kote pouted ever so slightly, “You’re making me second guess wanting to even kiss you now.” But, before Bast could look too offended or give some snarky reply, he kissed him. He pulled Bast close by the front of his shirt just to make sure he would shut up and not say anything about it.

Bast easily meld into the kiss, pulling Kote closer to himself and smirking softly. Not perfectly as planned, but, close enough. Parting the kiss softly, he looked to Kote. “So… These clothes are still covered in stew. We should change out of them, you know.”

Glancing to the pot, then the piled up vegetables on the counter, the innkeeper thought for a small moment. “This is true, but we can’t leave the cooking. Not with the fire already going and water nearly ready…” He said, locking eyes with Bast’s again. It would have been a lie to say he wasn’t even slightly aroused at the moment. Kissing Bast was like having a brush with danger; a sudden rush of energy that got one’s heart racing and mind focused on then and only immediate. To react and do, not think. Just be.

“We don’t have to leave the kitchen.” Bast replied simply, pushing Kote carefully back against the counter and leaning into him as he reached past and closed the window. 

“I cook here!”

“All we’d have to do is clean up, Reshi. Nothing different than normal. Besides, I’d not like I’m asking for you to spread out on the potato sacks and pleasure me with carrots.” He countered with a laugh, running his hand through Kote’s soft red hair. 

“That… is a fair point.”

“And do you really want to have to be so quick upstairs, rush down, and hope the pot is boiling over?”

“Again, you make a very strong argument… but we’re in the kitchen. The gardens out back.” Kote countered, glancing to the back door softly. But, he slowly started sliding his hands up under Bast’s shirt, fingers running along his warm, dark skin.

Bast hummed in reply, “Yes, but no one else goes back there but us. No roads; just forest. Unless you’re suggesting we go have fun in the dirt instead.” He purred, leaning forward and planting soft kisses along Kote’s neck.

Kote tilted his head to the side and bit his lip softly, “Of course not! That wouldn’t be fun at all and would ruin my garden. I worked hard on th– oh.” He was stopped mid word as Bast nipped at his neck, just barely sinking his teeth in.

“Stop talking…” Bast said softly, brushing his lips up Kote’s neck and along his jaw tauntingly. “I’d listen to you talk for hours any other time, but, right now… Let’s just keep talking to a few words, shall we?” He asked, kissing Kote once more.

Kote didn’t get to reply, occupied with deeply kissing Bast. He couldn’t help himself, not that he wanted too. The only thing he’d be helping himself too was Bast’s almost as equally skilled sexual prowess. Of course, Kote let him lead first, generally taking over since he had been trained by Felurian. Bast was fae, but Kote had been taught by someone better.

The innkeeper worked his hands up along Bast’s body, breaking the kiss to bite and lick his neck instead. He could feel Bast trying to keep stead and keep a hold of being on top, making him smirk softly. Bast was a smooth talker, but Kote had more knowledge on what to do with his hands than Bast did. Always worked to his advantage in such situations. “What? Can’t keep composure?” Kote taunted, break soft against Bast’s throat. “I thought you were leading this one this time.”

“R-Reshi, don’t toy with me.” Bast said, voice a little forced as he bit his lip and tugged at the innkeeper’s red hair. 

“I thought that was the point of all this.”

Bast whined quietly and pressed himself against Kote more, placing his free hand against the counter as he rolled his hips against Kote’s. “W…Well, yes, but…”

Kote moved a hand to Bast’s back, the other sliding down into the fae’s trousers without hesitation. “Are we talking now? I thought we also said minimal talking.”

“Why you…” Bast growled out, before said growl turned into a soft and pleasant moan as Kote began to palm at Bast’s dick tauntingly. “Don’t keep me waiting, Reshi. Come on!”

“I like to watch you squirm around a bit. You talk big, but become clay in my hands every time. I can’t say I don’t enjoy it. And like you said, no one’s here. We’re just waiting on stew to cook.” Kote purred. Moving back to kissing Bast’s neck he ran his short nails along Bast’s back lightly, just to make him wiggle and more turned on.

Bast groaned and bit his lip, panting ever so softly just in the rise of excitement. “Hold on, hold on.”

Kote immediately paused, pulling away and looking to Bast. “Hm? What is it?”

The fae quickly pants-ed Kote and got onto his knees, already pulling at his underwear. “This is better.”

“Merciful–!” Kote managed out as his trousers were ripped down to his ankles and he was pushed back against the counter again with a firm push at the abdomen with one hand. “Be careful. Now I’m worried you’ll bit it right off.”

“I’m not going to bite your dick off, don’t worry. It’s too nice to rid of that way.” Bast replied, rubbing at a slow pace towards the base, before adding his mouth to the equation to help please Kote.

The innkeeper tensed for a moment, putting one hand into Bast’s dark hair, the other back onto the lip of the counter. He dropped his head back slightly and let out a few moans. Letting out sighs and an occasional whine as Bast put his mouth to rather great use, he bit his lip and tightened his grip on the other’s hair. Trying not to thrust his hips forward, it was proving to be a hard task.

Bast didn’t suck him off for too long, pulling his mouth off and licking Kote’s length. “You can squirm, you know.”

“Didn’t want to throw you off balance.” Kote replied, face flushed slightly and panting gently. “Or startle you. You startle just as easy as me on occasion.”

Bast rolled his eyes and kissed up the innkeeper’s stomach softly. “I’d say let’s tag team this, but, the floor is barely comfortable on my knees. So, we can just go one at a time, how’s that?” He asked, biting softly at Kote’s hip.

“Fi–MM! Fine! Fine.” Kote replied, wiggling about slightly at the bite. “Just keep going.” He almost begged, dick still out and throbbing in anticipation. 

“Say please.” Bast hummed teasingly, readjusting how he was kneeling and kissing only the tip.

“P…Please.” Kote said quickly, gripping the counter with both hands now. 

Bast, pleased with the reply, went back to sucking Kote off, more fervently than before. He held onto Kote’s hips as he worked, listening to the red head huff and moan, trying to keep quiet despite the inn being empty. It didn’t take too much work, or a swipe of his tongue along the right parts, to get Kote to openly moan and wriggle about against the counter as he tried to keep standing properly. 

“B-Bast… Bast, I–” He tried to get out, words shaky and breathy as he had to work them past moans and sighs. He didn’t get to say much more before he came, letting out a deep and pleased moan, dropping back against the counter more as he released into Bast’s mouth.

Who, of which, seemed to have wanted that to happen. Pulling his mouth off and wiping at the corners of his mouth, the fae looked up to Kote with nearly hearts in his eyes. “My turn now, right?” He asked, licking his lips softly.

“Did you…?”

“What else was I supposed to do with it? Spit it onto the floor? You would have murdered me!” Bast replied, getting up and leaning into Kote again. “You don’t taste bad, so I don’t mind.”

Kote’s soft red face deepened in color for a moment, before sighing and closing his eyes for another moment. He was a little light headed, but overall felt pleasant and better. Much better. It felt like he had just slept through a full night for once and woke up to a full spread breakfast.

Bast kissed along his neck softly, “I know you aren’t a fan of mouth stuff, but I know your hands are just as good as my mouth.”

The innkeeper hummed softly at the kisses, opening his eyes a bit and running his hands along Bast’s back again. “Are you all hot and bothered now?”

“How can I not be?”

“That’s fair. Well, I guess there’s only one way to take care of that.” Kote replied, sliding his hand into Bast’s trousers for a second time and stroking him lightly. It was no surprise he was already hard, he did just suck dick. Kote softly kissed along Bast’s neck, hand pumping softly while the other slowly clawed down the fae’s back.

Bast whined and squirmed, “Reshiiii. Don’t be slow about it. You know I don’t like slow.”

“That’s why I’m doing it.” Kote teased, pulling his nails back up Bast’s back harder and biting his neck. It didn’t take much to get bast squirming and moaning, as much as he liked to admit it. It was just a matter of knowing how to do it easily. Adjusting his hold on Bast’s length, Kote easily got just the right position that wouldn’t kill his arm or leave bast dissatisfied. 

Already so worked up and turned on, Bast only took a few minutes before finishing and letting out a loud sigh. He dropped against Kote and nearly purred, “You’re always so great with your hands.”

Kote drew his hand from Bast’s trousers and wiped it along Bast’s pant leg. “I was taught how to use my hands in more than one way. No use in knowing if I don’t use it when needed.”

Bast laughed, paused, and looked up to Kote. “Oh… I just remembered what I was going to tell you when I came in!”

“That’s suprising. What is it?”

“The mayor is coming in just to check out how the inn has been doing.” Bast replied, slowly starting to smile more sheepishly and push off Kote.

“What?! When?!” Kote demanded, trying to pull up his pants and hopefully have food done, along with being cleaned up.

“Uh–”

The inn door opened, “Hello? Hello, hello! Anyone here?”

“–now.” Bast finished, glancing to the kitchen door that lead to the main room, then back to Kote. “Hehe… Oops. I forgot… Supriiiise…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, uh, this is my first NSFW fic...... Hope it's decent? Anyway, you know the drill: let me know you liked it by commenting or hitting the Kudo button, and if you want more kkc content, follow my kkc blog kote-the-inn-keeper.tumblr.com 
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
